


Untitled

by miawww3



Category: Original Work
Language: Toki Pona
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miawww3/pseuds/miawww3





	Untitled

Yokona, a big town run and protected under Nagahara-giri, the largest and oldest  clan-made organization that has ruled the town for over a century old and succeeded through generations. 

The Nagahara-giris reign full control over Yokona’s politics, which includes all the activities within and between Yokona’s societies, any co-operations, negotiations or conflicts. They ensure that each decisions made, every schemes played, and any moves acted upon within Yokona is run over under their control. This too means that they are never hesitant to use any means of violent to achieve this result. 

It is not rare for a negotiation  gone wrong  with the Nagahara-giris to end in a bloodbath. To them, any defiance of law can't be negotiable. For the law is just, and those who defy justice are punishable. It is to their belief that sacrifices are often necessary for the gain of a greater good. And the greater goods are what they always succeed in acquiring. 

Yokona is a thriving town, prosperous with natural resources such as harvests and minerals, supported by branches of connections as deep as the roots of the town itself. Even the poorest of its citizens have enough silvers to tend for a happy, peaceful life. And for this, the people of Yokona thrive happily and willingly under Nagahara-giri' s leadership. 

Even when there are many attempts from separated political parties to throw Nagahara-giri off the ladder, not one has succeeded. The Nagaharas are on the leadership of Yokona all this time because they deserve to be there. They have shown their competence all throughout the span of their rulership for the last century, and have gained lots of supports and admirations from both Yokona' s citizens as well as fellow foreign town leaders.

Not many know how Nagahara-giri is run - not even a quarter of its lower-ranked members do. The organization is just too vast and complicated, with chains after chains of social orders and class. Every orders are assigned and passed down through the subordinates of another. Each authorities seems to have a leader of their own command, a head of their heads. 

All that Yokona know is that at the very top, stands Nagahara Hatachi, successor of the clan since his sixteenth birthday forty-six years ago, when he was given the position after the first son of the Nagahara, his brother, passed in a freak car accident. 

The cause of the accident is never found. Reports only stating that the remains of the destroyed car along with what's left of the Nagahara's first son body was the only prove of the incident.

Since then, the role of the Nagahara successor was given to Hatachi, who has now grown to be the most respected man in Yokona.

-

“Remember sons,”  Hatachi perked up his ears to listen at his father’s words, his brother doing the same besides him.  “Being a leader means that you hold a lot of power of other people. But it also means that a lot of people wants you to lose that power and take it away from you.” 

Hatachi was aware of this already. After all, not little had spoken ill of his father in his presence, thinking that he was too young to understand their spites.

“And they are not afraid to use any types of methods to gain that. Never trust anyone unconditionally; not even your closest ones.”  His father's eyes were stern and cold as he finished his sentence,  “Especially not your closest ones.”

-

Other than holding command over the entire town , being leader of Nagahara-giri means that he too holds the rights over every of the organization' s fortune. This includes the Nagahara-giri headquarter (a three-thousand-acre property located in the heart of Yokona, where Hatachi resides in alongside thousands of his followers), along with a few other small organizations around town under the Nagahara clan. 

The Nagaharas have always had a keen eye over traditional designs and architectures, which can clearly be seen on how well the residence is built. 

The main quarter  where the leader of Nagahara-giri settles in , the  Amaryllis, is often said to be the most beautiful place in Yokona. The place got its name from a flower symbolizing that of  determination, beauty,  strengths and success; perfectly suited for the Nagahara-giri lifestyle. Well-sculptured pillars decorate each buildings around the eight hundred acres land, structured by strong polished stones for walls and elongated slates as roofs. Rock gardens and large ponds giving the place a sense of relaxation and serene, when everyone in it knows that their work is anything but.

This is also the place where Hatachi has spent most of his life in. Just like any other Nagaharas, he was born and raised by his family in the Amaryllis. The quarter is the most suitable place for the family heirs—both in the Nagahara-giri residence and in all of Yokona. The Amaryllis alone is secured by hundreds of guards, even when entering the Nagahara-giri residence is impossible  itself, just for the sake of the Nagahara's absolute safety. 

Besides, there are no needs for Hatachi to leave the place. Hundreds of workers are housed alongside the quarter, ready to cater to any of his needs. Any work-related matters that require his attention are all done in the Amaryllis, for the purpose of his convenience. Close members such as: private  spies, secretaries, and informants, are also housed in the quarter to deliver quick, effective reports. This is how accommodative the quarter is for its owner.

However, it doesn' t mean that the rest of the Nagahara-giri residence besides the Amaryllis is any less important. There are mainly five other quarters, each quarters holding different significance and purposes than the other.

At the very front, the Gate is crowded with guards in control of every movement in and out of the residence. It is issued that the security of the Nagahara-giri quarters is so tight that not even a stray cat can get past it.

Secondly, the South Wing, where weapons and other matters are kept. A place of amenity for the casual, everyday business that Nagahara-giri involves in.

Thirdly, the East Wing. This is where Nagahara-giri houses its employees; mostly minor workers such as: healers, servers, cooks, errand boys, bladesmiths, assassins, and the list goes on.

Both the West and North Wings are reserved for the executives of Nagahara-giri. This is where the  most trusted  people in Nagahara-giri, the four lieutenants of Nagahara Hatachi, reside in along with their team. Each of the two wings itself is about a hundred acre wide, containing two main buildings, with each of the four owning the right to one.

If it wasn't for knowing the work that comes along with the luxury, anyone would wish to be a Nagahara-giri lieutenant. Each building is about fifteen acres big, excluding the two conference and training grounds of the wing, housing the head of the place and his/her representative followers. The manor  is  grand with tall walls and polished marbles. The halls are spacious, leading to even larger rooms which mostly are rarely occupied from the busy life of the occupants. 

Their manor is where a Nagahara-giri lieutenant has the chance to form a team out of his/her own. Meetings and informations can be shared around one another under the leader' s own consequences to carry out given missions. It is a place where trust and loyalty are made. Where a team is grown into a family. And for this, a lieutenant takes great pride in his/her team. 

Besides the convenience of having people to follow their orders, having a team also performs as a token of a lieutenant's qualities. A team is built and based around the leader' s way of behaving and operating. In other words, their teams are the reflection of the lieutenants themselves. 

This is why all four of each teams are different in their own way. It can' t really be said on whose team is the best and whose is the worst. Nagahara Hatachi himself knows this very well, and exactly why he needs every each of them.

-

“I'm deeply sorry for my unpunctuality, Boss,”  Hatachi shifts his gaze to the door to see the woman who possesses the voice and is met by apologetic, amber eyes; her head slightly bowed in respect.  “I had happened to attend a small business that seems to take more time from which the likes I anticipated,”  the woman continued as she strides towards her seat alongside the long, mahogany desk of Hatachi's office.

“No worries, Karana. You haven’t missed much.”  The dragging of chair and low shuffles from the woman getting herself seated muffles Hatachi's words.  “So I believe that means the issue with the spies are taken care of?”

“Of course, Boss,”  glints of triumphs can be seen in those sharp ambers, a small smile playing on her lips.  “I wouldn't dare show my face here in front of my fellow respected boss and comrades if that isn't the case, now would I?”  Despite the cheeky words, her tone is soft and playful, aware that all four people in the room is just as equally as capable as she is, if not more. 

“For someone who have successfully passed the Gate, they are certainly very easy to catch,”  scepticism fills her voice.  “It turns out that the two spies are trained assassins, hired by an organization under the name of _Suzuyako_. They refused to talk much about their motives besides the fact that their target is a certain executive called  Akanabe Ryutoru”  heads glance up at her words only to see that her face only speaks the truth.

“Akanabe Ryutoru?”  Dakuko Hana, the other female of the two lieutenants, questions. "Your Akanabe Ryutoru?”

“Indeed,”  the woman, Kinoshita Karana, affirms. Light amusement can be shown in her eyes, herself confused of why one of her most loyal follower is being targeted for assassination.

“Maybe for once someone has had enough of his attitude and thinks he should pay for it with his life,”  the next comment comes from Kanane Kenta, the biggest loudmouthed lieutenant in accordance to Karana.

“ Indeed, ” Karana repeats the same answer, choosing to entertain Kanane for his unhelpful, and very much irritating claim.

“Have you figured out what for?”  Hatachi muses, and is met by a few seconds of silence, before the voice speaks.

“No,”  her face hardens slightly.  “They refused to let out a word about it, looking particularly as if they're gonna wet their pants soon,”  a snicker crosses her face.  “Odd, isn't it? Why so tight-lipped yet so scared at the same time?”

“Blackmail, perhaps,”  this one came from Kinmokusei  Toro. As much as Karana adores the other man, she can't help but feel annoyed on how he always seems to say things she already knows. It is true that she was the one with questions. But she was only asking for the sake of it, not because she actually needs other people to tell her simple deductions.

“That's what I was thinking as well. I have ordered my people to offer a deal with them. A promise to protect them if they tell us how to find who's behind this. They should be discussing right now. Is that alright, Boss?”  shifting her head to look at the man seated at the front.

“Do what you need. But I expect the reports including every details of it on my desk every morning before nine starting tomorrow,”  Hatachi declared, his voice firm and calm, a man who knows that his every words will be carried out undoubtedly.  “For now, let's focus on the report we got on the murder of Akara's leader. Hana, brief me in about your findings.”

“Yes, sir,”  low rustles can be heard from where she gathers her papers.  “According to the claims, the Akaras were growing antsy over the lack of knowledge on their leader's whereabouts. Their leader had left for a meeting with  _ Guumin _ at 11:30 and were still not found home by nighttime. They tried contacting him several times only for it to go unanswered. Not long after that, the news flashed on how the Akara's leader, Nagahara Rinto, has died in an accident along with the thirty men he got with him.”

“And what accident is this?”  Hatachi enquires,  growing slightly  annoyed at the hesitance from the female lieutenant.

“ A car accident. ”

The room temperature seems to suddenly drop by the declaration. All four heads glance their way to their leader warily, trying to make sense of the expression on his face. Holding their breath as if any loose ones can inflict the man to decapitate their head. His guise is hardly readable, the slight furrows in his brows are the only indication that he was listening to the statement at all.

A few moments of silence that felt like hours to the five people in the room passes. Until Hatachi's face loosens its grim and a somehow manic grin breaks in his face.  “This case just becomes more interesting than I thought it'd be.”


End file.
